


Yes, Sir

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon answers the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely pointless, short little PWP. Enjoy. :-)

## Yes, Sir

by Lucy Hale

* * *

Simon answered the phone on the second ring. "Banks," he grunted into the receiver. 

He listened to the voice coming through, and shifted in his seat slightly. "Oh, yes. Yes, sir." He brought the phone down below his chin and put a hand over it. "It's the Chief." 

The empty air around him didn't reply. 

Simon shifted again, and brought the phone up. "Yes, sir." His hand came up and wiped moisture from his brow. "Yes, sir. Of course." Sitting back in his chair, his head tilted and a smile spread over his face. "Oh, yes, sir...Oooh yes. Yes, sir." He gasped in a breath suddenly. "Sir!...Oh, uh, nothing, sir." He slumped further down in his seat, forgetting everything Mama Banks ever taught her baby boy about good posture. 

The voice droned in his ear, and Simon couldn't help an increasingly enthusiastic response. "Yes, sir! Yes!" His mouth shut suddenly, his eyes closing as the grin stretched over his face. "Yes, sir," he said almost absently. "Yes." It was almost a groan. "Of course. Yes, sir." 

The voice in the phone seemed to be drawing to a conclusion, and Simon had to lift his sleeve to wipe sweat off his face. "Yes, sir!" He drew in a breath that was cut off by another groan. 

The voice paused, and Simon realized he'd been asked a question. "Sir?" He listened with heavy eyes. "Fine, sir...Yes, sir, I'm fine. I'm...great. I'm too good." He breathed out heavily. "How're you?" 

The phone dipped in his hand, almost hitting the desk before he noticed and lifted it back up. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Absolutely." The smile stretched over his face as the Chief went on. A gasp rose to his lips and he had to bite down on it, his body tensing. His eyes shut heavily and he almost jerked out of his chair. 

The voice went on in his ear, and endless line of orders and demands. Simon relaxed finally, slumped again in the chair. He covered the phone with his hand, breathing out heavily. The voice caught his attention and he lifted the phone. "You, too, sir," he sighed out. 

His hand dropped, and he managed to lift it enough to hang the phone back up. He cleared his throat. "I have no idea what I just agreed to." He sighed contentedly and scooted his chair away from the desk. "We're really going to have to talk about doing this in the office." 

Rafe unfolded himself from the small space, getting to his knees between the captain's legs. "If it makes you that unhappy..." Licking his lips with a grin, he reached out and zipped up the front of Simon's slacks. 

Simon looked into twinkling hazel eyes and couldn't help grinning in response. "I didn't say it made me unhappy." 

Rafe got to his feet quickly and took a moment to smooth down his ruffled slacks and shirt. Satisfied, he headed for the door. 

"Detective?" 

Opening the door, Rafe turned back with his impersonal detective mask firmly back in place. "Sir?" 

Simon returned the gaze with his own stern Captain face. "Be home early tonight. I owe you one." 

Rafe's eyes twinkled, and he nodded. "Yes, sir." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
